


Do you like shrimp?

by Vital_Signs



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/M, Fluff, based of shitposting, do you like shrimp?, dumb ideas, idiots who don't know they are in love, not even shit posting is safe form my bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vital_Signs/pseuds/Vital_Signs
Summary: ElongSue: mini fic, based off my and @justcalldibs shit posting (and i have officially lost my mind)
Relationships: Ralph Dibny/ Sue Dearbon, Ralph Dibny/Sue Dibny
Kudos: 7





	Do you like shrimp?

The night was going quite well, considering that a bullet got shot through Ralph but hours ago. Might you it can’t hurt him but it was the attempt that hurt him more. She just will not back down, the only saving grace is that he convinced her to let him come with her. She was smart and capable but she also had an air of arrogance around her that somehow against all odds made her more endearing to him. The perfect women he had been hearing about was as he suspected just a flawed person how does not know when to quit even if she should.

That being said, she was beautiful but not in the way he thought she would be. She was not a Hollywood starlet she was made out to be, but there was a devil may care, rebel without a cause look that was unexpected but so very perfect for her as it fit her actions. 

The woman, this woman, Sue Dearbon was someone who knew what she wanted and would go and get it. That being said they were walking down a hall both of them in their fighting gear and out of the blue she turned to him and said.

‘Do you like shrimp?’ 

Ralph was taken aback and had no idea how to respond, he had used that phrase time and time again to try and get woman interested in him but that can be what Sue meant, could it?

‘Oh, um, actually I’m a vegan these days, but it was really hard for me to give up seafood.’ 

Sue just nodded and said.

‘Ok, that’s fine but after this is over I would love to go out and get some pecan butter ice cream, I can tell you I have missed that hiding and running around like this.’

‘Well, I’m more of a soy-milk strawberry kind of guy.’

she gave him a playful seer. 

‘So, your saying you are literally a soy boy.’

‘Low blow, Dearbon.’

He lightly chuckled as they moved along the hall taking down anyone in their way with ease. Ralph throw the last of them at the walk and turned to Sue and asked.

‘Why the food hang up?’ 

‘Well being on the run and hide routine does not leave a lot of cuisine options, so I am looking forward to having free rein again.’

‘Makes sense.’

They keep moving through the building and walks ahead of him. 

‘Oh well, you know actually, I have be really wanting some gingo fruit.’

Ralph scrunched up him face and made a sound of disgust.

‘You can eat that stuff.’

Sue turned to him.

‘And what is wrong, with gingo fruit.’

‘oh nothing, if you want to have body throwing into disarray.’ 

Ralph answered sarcastically.

‘Why what does it do to you, Mr Dibny?’

Ralph just rolled his eyes and moved passed her.

‘Oh I see, it gets you all bent out of shape.’

she called after him.

Ralph just called back.

‘Well, if you want some actually decent food when this is over, their is a nice Thai restaurant five blocks from here.’

She caught up with him.

‘Oh yeah, do you think we are a little over dressed?’

Ralph playfully waved it off

‘Nah, a shark fought a gorilla in the streets last year, this city has seen just about everything.’

‘True, but honestly I would rather just go to big belly burger.’

‘Oh you know they brought gravy fries back.’

‘No way, I love those.’ 

The two of them then continue to chat as the next wave of henchmen came barrelling towards them.


End file.
